<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wick Family by JustMeAndMyInnermostThoughts (DragonStrorytelling)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875994">The Wick Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonStrorytelling/pseuds/JustMeAndMyInnermostThoughts'>JustMeAndMyInnermostThoughts (DragonStrorytelling)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wick Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Dad!John Wick, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonStrorytelling/pseuds/JustMeAndMyInnermostThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part one of a multi chapter fic. I'm new to AO3 so I'm trying my best. Hope you all like it. I can be found on tumblr under the same username if you'd like to check out my other stuff!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick and young daughter, John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wick Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part one of a multi chapter fic. I'm new to AO3 so I'm trying my best. Hope you all like it. I can be found on tumblr under the same username if you'd like to check out my other stuff!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John Wick and his thirteen year old daughter enjoy a lovely morning together. John makes pancakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of a multi chapter fic. Hope you all enjoy it. You can find more of my writing on tumblr under the same username. I am working on posting more to AO3 but am very new around here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John lets out a deep breath as he rolls over onto his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow. The gentle morning light filters through the curtains and falls across the bed. John refuses to open his eyes. If he keeps them closed then he doesn’t have to get up and get out of bed. And who would want to? It is comfortable and warm. John lets out another deep breath as he shifts his legs around, pulling the blanket farther down his back to his waist.<br/>
</p><p>The door to his bedroom slowly inches open, as if someone is trying their best to be as quiet as possible. John smiles to himself, keeping his eyes closed as he listens to little feet tiptoe across the room and stop beside the bed. He can practically feel the bright brown eyes peek over the edge of the bed, getting ready to jump on him. He waits, holding still and trying his best not to chuckle.<br/>
</p><p>Soon enough, John feels the edge of the bed behind him begin to dip. John flips himself over with a “Not today” and grabs the young girl under the arms, pulling her across the bed as she shrieks in delight. “Nice try Celestie,” John says with a grin and he mercilessly begins to tickle the girl laying across his knees.<br/>
</p><p>“Daad! Nooooo!” Celestial giggles as she tries in vain to fight her father off. She flails her arms and legs, trying her best to escape. Laughter fills the room. “Dad! Stooooopp!”<br/>
</p><p>John laughs, a deep and rich sound, “Alright, alright.” He grins down at his thirteen year old as she blows her dark hair out of her face and catches her breath.<br/>
</p><p>She scrunches her nose up and sticks her tongue out at him. “I’ll get you one day.” She says as she crosses her arms.<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe so, but not today.” John chuckles. “Come on, let’s go make breakfast.” He slides his hands under her back and pushes her off the bed.<br/>
</p><p>“Fine, but I want pancakes.”<br/>
</p><p>“Only if you help me make them.” He throws the blankets off his legs and climbs out of bed, running his hands over his face and through his hair.<br/>
</p><p>“Ugh, fine, I’ll help.” Celestial tells him, sounding very put upon.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re just being difficult this morning, aren’t you?” John grins as he reaches out towards her, fully intending to tickle her again. Celestial giggles and dances out of the way, running out the door.<br/>
</p><p>“Can’t catch me! I’m too quick!”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh we’ll see about that!” John laughs as he races out the door and down the hall after the girl, dodging the corner of the hall table and pounding down the stairs. He catches her as she tries to run past the sofa and throws her over his shoulder. “Got ya!” She laughs, high and bright, as he spins them around in circles, the dog barking at them in excitement. John drops Celestial onto the couch causing her to let out a loud “Ooff.” He grins down at her over the back of the sofa. The dog jumps up onto the couch with her and they both laugh. It’s a happy morning. “Come on, kiddo. I’ll make breakfast if you feed Dog.” He says as he begins to head to the kitchen.<br/>
</p><p>“His name is Blu!” She calls after him, giving the dog a few scratches before following her father.<br/>
</p><p>John shakes his head, beginning to gather pancake supplies. “Whatever you say kid. What do you want to work on today?”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial fills the bowl of dog food and sets it down for Blu before sliding onto a bar stool. “I want to work on Judo. Pins in particular.” She says, propping her chin up on her hands and swinging her feet.<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, pancakes and Judo it is.” John replies, turning the stove on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John and Celestial practice judo. Everything seems normal until it isn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a link to a youtube video that shows the judo move I describe in case anyone is curious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d4vWuDfG-M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright kiddo, you ready?”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial sets her feet and settles into her guard position, feet shoulder width apart, one a bit in front of the other, and her hands up in front of her chest, left arm out, right arm closer in. She’s relaxed, not tense, as she lets out a breath and nods. “Yep.”<br/>
</p><p>John nods, his stance mimicking her’s. He quickly reaches his left arm out with the intent to grab the collar of her gi but Celestial clamps down on his arm with both hands and pivots in on her left foot, squaring her center of gravity under his and pulling him off balance via his arm over her left shoulder. She continues to pull, shifting her weight so that John’s feet leave the ground and he’s flipped over her back, landing on the mat in front of her. Still holding his arm, Celestial tries to drop down and set him in an arm lock with her legs across his shoulders and his wrist pulled up towards her left shoulder. But before she can get set, John bridges, arching up onto his heels and shoulders and rolls onto his left side, pulling his arm out of her grip. He shifts, getting his right arm under her head. With his left hand he pushes her left arm to the side, trapping it between her neck and the side of his head. He locks his right hand in the crook of his left elbow and places his left hand behind the back of his head, completing the triangle with his arms. Celestial grabs a fistful of John’s gi with her right hand and reaches as far across his back as she can, grabbing onto his gi with her left hand as well. As John shifts his legs to complete the lock, Celestial bridges, getting her hip and right side underneath him and begins to pull him to the left. She manages to flip John over her and onto his back, using her small size to slip out of the head lock. John lets out a loud breath as his back hits the floor and finds his right shoulder and arm pressed into the side his throat as Celestial shoves his arm over and slides her right arm under his neck. She’s quick to swing her legs off to the side and set them as she grabs a fistfull of her own gi with her right hand and the collar of John’s gi with her left. She begins to pull on his gi as she applies pressure on his arm and neck, putting her body weight behind it, cutting off John’s breath and the arteries that supply blood to his brain. The speed at which Celestial completed the triangle head lock has John quickly tapping the floor as his vision turns red.<br/>
</p><p>The pressure releases at John double tapping the floor as Celestial releases him and rolls away. She sits up on her knees and toes, hands on her thighs as she watches John sit up.<br/>
</p><p>He rubs his neck as he turns to look at her. “You’re getting good at that one.” His voice sounding a bit rough. He coughs to clear his throat and sits across from her, one arm resting on his knee.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial looks a little concerned. “I didn’t hurt ya, did I? You did hit the mat hard when I flipped you. And I know you said to press hard on the headlock but-”<br/>
</p><p>John holds up a hand, cutting her off, and shakes his head. A small smile pulling at the corner of his lips at her concern. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. And you did really well. You didn’t hesitate this time, which is good. But, since you’re concerned, why don’t you tell me the difference between sparing with me and when you’re sparing at the dojo.”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial shifts her legs so she’s sitting criss-cross and sits up straight. “When at the dojo, you bow to your partner before you start and after you finish. And whenever you perform a throw or otherwise cause your partner to fall, you’re supposed to support them by pulling upwards on their arm and keep them from landing too hard on the mat. But with you I don’t need to do that.”<br/>
</p><p>John nods, “And why is that?”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial shrugs. “I don’t know. ‘Cause you’re a superhero?”<br/>
</p><p>John laughs, loud and happy, without restraint. A wide smile lighting up his face and his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m a superhero now, am I?”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial grins back at him. “Yea! But not a lame one like Batman. You’re a cool superhero like Hawkeye or Deadpool or Antman! Or… or like Mr. Incredible! He’s a cool superhero and a cool dad!” She laughs, jumping up to her feet.<br/>
</p><p>John shakes his head, still smiling, and stands up. “Why don’t you like Batman?”<br/>
</p><p>She shrugs, “Nowadays, he’s too edgy and he tries too hard.”<br/>
</p><p>He chuckles, “You’re the expert. We’re done for today. Why don’t you go put your gi up and then we’ll go out for lunch. Maybe stop by that comic book store you’ve been wanting to go to? Sound good?”<br/>
</p><p>“Really? Awesome!” She throws her arms around his waist and hugs him tight. “Thanks, daddy.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Smiling, he pats her back. “Go on. Get changed. You can tell me more about those superheroes of yours on the way.”<br/>
</p><p>“Okay!” She runs out of the room, grinning.<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t forget to hang your gi up!” John shouts after her before untying the cloth belt and taking the gi jacket off, revealing his, now wrinkled, white shirt. He drapes it over his arm as he leaves the room, turning the lights off in the training room and shutting the door behind him. He makes his way through the house and to his room. He shuts the door quietly and sets the white gi jacket and black cloth belt down on his bed. The sunlight streaming in through the curtains lighting up the room as it reflects off the white bedspread and carpet. John stands there for a moment in his bare feet, well worn white gi pants and his classic white t-shirt, just listening to the quiet of the house. He lets out a breath before reaching up and pulling his hair out of the already loose bun he had it tied back in, letting it fall around onto his shoulders and around his face. It’s getting a bit long, “Should probably get a haircut soon.” He mumbles quietly to himself as he moves to his dresser. But Celestial likes to braid it so he probably won't. A soft smile lifts his lips as he picks up a picture of Helen holding a giggling three year old Celestial. “You should see her, Helen. She’s getting so big. She looks more like you every day. You’d be proud.” He keeps his voice low and quiet as he studies Helen’s smiling face. He brings the photo to his face and presses his lips to the frame. He sets the photo down and grabs a new shirt from the dresser. He begins to move around the room, changing into a pair of dark wash jeans and, another, white t-shirt. He smirks. He can hear Celestial teasing him about his ‘boring color scheme’ already. He puts on his shoes before combing his fingers through his hair and tying it back into a low tail.<br/>
</p><p>John leaves his room and makes his way downstairs. The dog trundles up to him, his tail wagging, and John bends down to pet him. “Want to go with us today, bud?” John asks as he scratches the dog behind the ears.<br/>
</p><p>John’s cell phone begins to ring on the stand behind him and he looks over his shoulder at it before standing and picking it up. His breath catches in his throat as he looks at the number on the screen. The phone rings once more before John answers the call, raising the phone to his ear.<br/>
</p><p>“Johnathan?” A familiar voice speaks on the other end of the line.<br/>
</p><p>“Winston.” John’s voice is low and gruff when he answers.<br/>
</p><p>“It has accidentally come to my attention that you may be hosting some uninvited guest shortly. I might suggest taking your daughter on a trip for the weekend.”<br/>
</p><p>As if summoned, the young girl comes bounding down the stairs dressed in jeans and a colorful t-shirt, a backpack slung over one shoulder. She uses the end of the handrail to spin herself around the corner. “Okay dad! I’m ready to…. go?” She stops in her tracks as she sees the frightening look on her father’s face. “Dad?”<br/>
</p><p>John holds up a finger towards her, telling her to wait a moment, and turns his head to the side. “I think we’ll do that. Thank you, Winston.” He hangs up the phone and turns to the girl. “Go pack a bag Celestial. We’re going out of town.” He begins to turn away.<br/>
</p><p>“But-”<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t argue with me, Celestial!” He snaps as he turns back to her. The sudden intensity directed at her makes the girl flinch and take a step back. “Go pack a bag, and be quick about it.” John says, lowering his voice.<br/>
</p><p>“Okay. For how long?” His daughter asks as she starts back up the stairs.<br/>
</p><p>“A week or two. Be quick.” He turns to the dog, picking up the leash from the stand and hooking it to the collar. He takes a few quick steps to the hall closet and yanks the door open, grabbing the duffle bag tucked into the back. He steps back up to the stand by the front door, grabbing his keys and wallet out of the bowel. “Come on Celestial. Let’s go.” He shouts, his voice echoing through the house. He hears a faint creak behind him and begins to turn. Something heavy connects with the back of his head and John’s vision goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sugar and Spice and Gunpowder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Celestial Wick isn't all sugar and spice and everything nice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: some semi graphic violence in this part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where is she?”<br/>
</p><p>Sound was starting to come back, along with the feeling of someone pounding on the back of John’s head.<br/>
</p><p>“How hard is it……. She’s a little girl. She can’t have…….. Find her!”<br/>
</p><p>John can hear people shuffling around him and voices further in the house. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, trying to clear his head, before slowly blinking them open, squinting at the bright lights. He comes back to himself, snapping his head up and trying to stand only to find himself strap to a chair. He looks down at himself to see zip ties around his wrists and ankles.<br/>
</p><p>“Mr. Wick, welcome back to the land of the living.”<br/>
</p><p>John leans back in the chair, ignoring the pain in his head, and takes in the man sitting on the arm of the couch in front of him. He seems rather average in John’s opinion. Grey eyes, fair skin, grey suit, white shirt, grey tie, black shoes, and a face that John doesn’t recognize. The only thing about the man that stands out is his red hair. John took all this in at a glance, sizing the man up and the three, no four other men in the room with him. “Who are you?” He nearly growls, voice low and gravely.<br/>
</p><p>The man shrugs. “Just a side party interested in putting your particular set of skills to use.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m retired.”<br/>
</p><p>“So people keep telling me, but everyone has a price, and a weakness” The corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk. “Speaking of yours, have you found her yet?” The man asks standing, straightening the sleeves of his jacket as he glances at his men.<br/>
</p><p>“If you hurt her I’ll tear you to pieces.” John leans forward, clenching the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white and his gaze turning sharp and angry enough to cut glass.<br/>
</p><p>“Relax Mr. Wick. I don’t plan on harming your daughter. That would be suicide and I don’t hurt children.” His lips pull back in disgust at the thought. “I just want to use her as insurance that you’ll get the job done. Then she’ll be returned to you, safe and unharmed.”<br/>
</p><p>~         ~<br/>
</p><p>Celestial is doing her best to keep her breathing slow and quiet. She’s suddenly very glad she has so many blankets piled in her closet. The men had come into her room and moved some around but, luckily, they weren’t as thorough as they should have been and she hadn’t been discovered. She can hear movement out in the hall and people talking downstairs. Was that her dad talking? Is he okay? She couldn’t quite make out what was being said. She waits a few minutes more, being sure that no one was in her room anymore before slowly moving the blankets aside. As quietly as she can, she creeps towards the open door of her room, holding a loose weave blanket in her hands. She doesn’t know what she’ll do with it, maybe throw it at someone hoping they’ll tangle themselves up or something, but it makes her feel better holding it. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she gets closer to the door.<br/>
</p><p>“.....everyone has a price, and a weakness. Speaking of yours, have you found her yet?” A stranger says. He sounds like a dick.<br/>
</p><p>“If you hurt her I’ll tear you to pieces.” That’s dad. He’s okay. Her shoulders relax a little. She grins. He sounds pissed.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial crouches beside her door and looks down the hallway to the left. She can see the end table near her dad’s room. If she can just make it there…<br/>
</p><p>“...Then she’ll be returned to you, safe and unharmed.” Celestial has a half second to notice a shadow falling on the door frame before a man dressed in black steps into view.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial looks up at the man with wide eyes as he looks at her for a moment, shocked to see her there. She takes advantage of the split second of shock and throws the purple blanket up over the man’s head. “Catch.”<br/>
</p><p>The man raises his arms at the sudden object being thrown at him and lets out a startled “Hey,” before Celestial shoulder checks him as hard as she can in the side, making him stumble back a step, and she runs past him.<br/>
</p><p>“Get back here!” Comes the command as the stranger manages to remove the blanket from his head and throws it to the ground. He moves to follow after the girl but only takes two steps before his foot gets caught in the loose weave of the blanket and he falls, barely managing to catch Celestial’s ankle as he goes down.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial screams as she falls. The grip on her ankle tightening.<br/>
</p><p>John’s head snaps up towards the stairs when Celestial screams. He begins to pull on his restraints as two of the men below start towards the stairs. The man in the suit raises an eyebrow but looks unworried.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial flips over and kicks at the fingers around her ankle. “Let me go!” She shouts at the man as the heel of her boot comes in contact with his fingers. He releases her ankle and she scrambles to her feet and continues down the hall.<br/>
</p><p>“Ow, shit kid, don’t make this difficult.” The man kicks free of the blanket and scrambles after the girl. Another man dressed in black is coming down the hallway behind him.<br/>
</p><p>“Stay away from me!” Celestial races to the small table, the stranger right behind her. The man reaches out to grab her as she reaches the table. She ducks, dropping to her knees and reaching under the table, her fingers wrapping around the cold metal handle she knew would be there. She whips the pistol out of its hidden holster and pivots, falling onto her butt and lower back as she clasps the pistol in both hands and faces the stranger reaching for her. “I said stay away!” She hardly has a moment to aim low at the man's torso, close to his left hip and underneath where most tactical vests would end, before she squeezes the trigger.<br/>
</p><p>The shot rings out, loud and clear in the house, making everyone flinch at the sudden abrasive noise.<br/>
</p><p>“Celestial!” John screams, fearing the worst, the sound raw and nearly broken and loud enough to cover up the scream of a man in pain.<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck!” The stranger grips his bleeding side as he stumbles back, falling to a knee. His buddy stopping a few feet short of the stairs and watching with wide eyes. “You little bitch. You shot me!”<br/>
</p><p>“Yea, and I’ll do it again if you don’t back up.” Her voice starts out shaky but gains strength and volume as she goes, making herself heard downstairs.<br/>
</p><p>John’s breath catches in his throat as he hears her, slowly slumping forward a little in the chair. He turns his head so he can watch the top of the stairs.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial keeps the gun pointed at the stranger in front of her, grip tight on the pistol, as she stands up. She takes note of the guy farther down the hallway before looking back at the man she shot. “Back down the hall, slowly, then down the stairs.”<br/>
</p><p>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, kid.” The man growls, holding his side.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial’s eyes narrow. She’s still scared, obviously, who knows who these guys are or what they want, but now she’s added another emotion to the list. These guys come into her house, most likely with the intent of kidnapping her and use her as leverage against her father, and this guy is giving her sass because she shot him while defending herself? No way. If anyone has a right to be angry here it’s her, and she is. She’s suddenly very angry, and the man can tell. Celestial seems to go still, she’s no longer shaking, she’s solid and almost seems to stand taller. A look clouds her eyes that has the man in front of her swallowing and slowly getting to his feet, backing away from her and going down the hallway. She follows him, step for step. And he can almost feel the anger radiating out from her.<br/>
</p><p>He holds a hand up in a placating gesture, the other holding his side as he backs away from her. He steps into view of the men below as he reaches the staircase. He stops and glances over his shoulder at his boss downstairs.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial moves closer to the stranger, not close enough for him to easily grab her but close enough for her to be able to push him down the stairs, if needed. She watches the other man out of the corner of her eye.<br/>
</p><p>The man in the suit makes a get on with it gesture with his hands. “Well go on, grab her. She’s a child, how much damage could she possibly do?”<br/>
</p><p>The corner of John’s lips turn up in amusement at that comment. His daughter isn’t all sugar and spice and everything nice as people like to believe.<br/>
</p><p>The stranger turns back to her, scowling.<br/>
</p><p>“Go anywhere but down the stairs and I’ll shoot you again.” Celestial says, her voice low and monotone, almost deadly “And if you take a step towards me, I’ll shoot you too.” This being directed at the man farther down the hall.<br/>
</p><p>The stranger in front of her closes his eyes for a second and lets out a breath, trying to mentally prepare himself to make an attempt to grab the girl again. He opens his eyes and glares at the girl in an attempt to intimidate her, but she isn’t moved. He lets go of his side and begins to take a step towards her.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial doesn’t let him do anything else. She pulls the trigger, the gun aimed just above the man’s right knee and it spits the bullet out at him, ripping through skin and bone. The man screams as the bullet tears its way through his leg and he tumbles backwards down the stairs. He lays in a heap at the bottom of the stairs clutching his leg with both hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Celestial swings the gun around to point at the other stranger in the hall with her. He raises both hands shoulder high, palms facing her. She flicks the barrel at the stairs, aiming it back at him after. “Down the stairs.”<br/>
</p><p>He nods and slowly begins to walk towards her, his eyes not leaving her until he reaches the stairs. He turns away and heads down them quickly, stopping at the bottom to inspect his friend. “She really fucked you up man.”<br/>
</p><p>"Get him out of here." The man in the suit says, pinching the bridge of his nose.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial steps up to the staircase, gun still in hand, and glances around the living room. She locks eyes with John and takes a single step down the stairs before he gives a small shake of his head. Celestial freezes in place, giving him a small nod in return. She glances around the rest of the area, taking in the other seven men in the room. She watches as the injured man is carried out before aiming the gun at the man in the suit.<br/>
</p><p>John turns his glare on the well dressed man. “I’d leave now while you still can.” He growls.<br/>
</p><p>The man turns to him, slipping his hand back into his pocket. “Yes, I suppose we should. But before I do, Mr. Wick, answer me this. How long do you think you can protect your daughter? You can’t watch her every second of the day. Everyone needs to sleep after all.” He begins to cross the room, making his way towards the front door. “Even the Baba Yaga.” He shrugs and smirks at John. “So, the way I see it, you can either puppy-guard your daughter for the rest of her life, or,” One of the other men hands him a file. “You can take the job and we’ll leave her and you alone.” He sets the file on the coffee table in front of John. “Your choice Mr. Wick.” With that final warning, he turns on his heel and leaves the house, his men following behind.<br/>
</p><p>John and Celestial wait quietly until they hear car doors slam and the sound of the engines fade. Celestial shakily lowers the gun and takes another step down the stairs.<br/>
</p><p>“Stay there.” John says before he flexes and jerks his arms sharply upwards, snapping the zip ties and pulling the pocket knife from his pocket to cut the ones around his ankles. He stands and does a quick search of the house, checking to be sure there is no one else in the house. Once he’s sure there’s no one in the house he opens the front door and leans out to check that the driveway is empty before shutting the door and heading back to the living room. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, avoiding the pool of blood and gestures for Celestial to come down to him. “Come here sweetheart. Come on.”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial makes her way down the stairs towards him, the gun held loosely in her right hand. She gets a few stairs away from him and her face crumbles, a sob tearing its way out of her throat. She stumbles the last few steps into her father’s arms. He swings her up into his arms, taking the gun from her and holding her tight. “That was so sc-scary.” She manages to say through the tears.<br/>
</p><p>“I know. I know it was, sweetheart.” He holds her head against his shoulder as he carries her into the kitchen. "You did so well though. You were so brave." He sets Celestial down on the island counter, putting the gun out of arm's reach from her.<br/>
</p><p>"I sh-sh-shot-"<br/>
</p><p>"I know you did, Cel." He cups her face with both hands, wiping tears away with his thumbs. "You did what you had too. And that's okay. Look, you're okay. I'm okay. The dog is okay. We're okay, alright?" He tucks her hair behind her ears.<br/>
</p><p>"Blu is okay?" She asks, her crying calming down to sniffles.<br/>
</p><p>John nods, "He's fine. They put him in the garage. He's waiting for us. I'm going to go pack a bag for you, okay? Stay here."<br/>
</p><p>Celestial nods, rubbing her eyes. "Okay."<br/>
</p><p>John kisses the top of her head. "I'll be right back." He grabs the gun and tucks it into his waistband on his way out of the kitchen, stepping over the pool of blood and climbing the stairs three at a time. He gets to the top and makes his way to Celestial's room, noticing the purple blanket on the floor and pauses before snatching it up off the floor. He looks at it for a second, confused, and then sets it in the bin inside her door. He finishes packing the duffle bag she had left on her bed, making sure to pack her favorite sneakers and blanket. He looks around the room before adding her pillow as an afterthought. He zips the bag shut and swings it up onto his shoulder. He grabs her large stuffed bee off her bed and heads out the door, snagging Celestial's game bag on the way. He gets back to the kitchen and hands Celestial her bee. She takes it from him mechanically, her expression blank and eyes a bit glazed. "Come on, Celestie, let's go." He rests a hand on her shoulder and leads her out to the garage, picking up his duffle bag from the hall on the way. He opens the garage door, revealing a very happy dog, his tail and butt wagging as he stands by the door. John opens the car door and props the seat forward. He calls the dog over, having him jump in the back, and then sets the duffle bags in the back seat, before fixing the seat.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial climbs into the passenger seat and shuts the door. She sets her bee on her lap and buckles herself in as John climbs into the car, setting her game backpack at her feet before shutting his own door. He hits the button to open the garage door as he buckles himself in and starts the car, bringing it roaring to life.<br/>
</p><p>"Did you lock the doors?" Celestial asks in a soft voice.<br/>
</p><p>John paused and looks at her. "No, I didn't." He unhooks his seatbelt and climbs out of the car. "Stay here." He quickly makes his way through the house, locking the doors and heads out through the livingroom back to the garage before hesitating by the coffee table. He looks at the file for a moment before snatching it up with a scowl and making his way back to the car, locking the garage door as he closes it. He slides the file into the side pocket of the car door as he gets in. He closes the door and puts his seatbelt back on. He begins to back the car out of the garage, glancing over at Celestial to see her staring at the file.<br/>
</p><p>She looks up at him, "Dad?"<br/>
</p><p>"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He says quietly as he puts the car into drive and pulls away from the house, heading into the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Continental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John takes his daughter somewhere safe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Introducing Y/N! Finally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John leads the way into the Continental hotel, both duffle bags slung over his right shoulder. He holds the file in his right hand, his left resting on Celestial's shoulder protectively, the blue strap of her spiderman backpack rough against his palm. He scans the lobby as he leads her inside. Thankfully it's empty except for Charon behind the desk. John is tense and Celestial can sense it. It's making her nervous, a fact made evident by the way she's sliding the loose slack of Blu's leash through her fingers as the happy dog trots along beside her.<br/>
</p><p>Charon looks up from the desk and gives the two a welcoming smile. “Ah Mr. Wick, good to see you again. We’ve been expecting you for a little while now. I hope you didn’t run into any trouble.”<br/>
</p><p>“Just some uninvited house guests. No dinner reservations were made, though I may have to replace the carpet upstairs.” John replies, guiding Celestial up to the desk.<br/>
</p><p>“How unfortunate.” Charon places two card keys on the counter in front of John.<br/>
</p><p>“It could have been worse.” John shrugs, setting the file down so he can pick up the room keys then turns to Celestial. “Charon, this is my daughter, Celestial. Celestie, this is Charon.” He introduces them while giving Celestial her key.<br/>
</p><p>She takes it from him and clutches it in her hand. She studies Charon for a few moments as he smiles at her.<br/>
</p><p>“Pleased to finally meet you, Miss Wick. Welcome to the Continental.” Charon says with a warm smile.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial studies the man for a moment until John gently squeezes her shoulder, prompting her to respond with a quiet, "Nice to meet you."<br/>
</p><p>One corner of John's mouth quirks up a little but his eyes show concern as he studies his daughter for a moment before turning back to the concierge. "Is it alright that we have him," he nods towards the dog. "We didn't have time to take him anywhere." He slides the key card in his pocket and picks up the file once again.<br/>
</p><p>"As long as he doesn't make a mess or bother the other patrons, he should be fine."<br/>
</p><p>John nods. "He'll behave. Is the manager in?"<br/>
</p><p>"He always is."<br/>
</p><p>"Great. Thank you." John gives Charon a tight lipped smile before leading Celestial towards the elevators.<br/>
</p><p>"Goodbye, Mr. Charon." Celestial says quietly over her shoulder. She also puts her key card in a pocket.<br/>
</p><p>"Goodbye, Miss Wick." Charon replies with a nod of his head and a soft smile.<br/>
</p><p>John takes his hand off Celestial's shoulder to press the elevator call button, letting it fall back to his side as they wait for the elevator. Celestial reaches out and takes his hand, his larger one wrapping around her small hand in response. He looks down at her, brows furrowed. "Are you alright kiddo?" He quietly questions.<br/>
</p><p>She tightens her grip, clutching at his fingers, and shakes her head. "Feel sick."<br/>
</p><p>John kneels down beside her. "Hey, baby, look at me." He sets the file on the floor, freeing his hand so he can gently turn her head to face him, cupping the side of her face. Her eyes meet his, a haunted look in them. "I know that was scary and you did what you had to and that was hard." Tears start to form in her eyes as he talks. He sets the duffle bags down and let's go of her hand so he can cup her face with both of his, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. "But listen to me okay? You were very brave and I am so proud of you. So very proud. Okay?" He tells her, his voice low and gentle. He wipes tears off her cheeks with his thumbs as they fall and she nods. He pulls her into a hug, holding her tight with his strong arms for a few moments before letting her go. She gives him a faint smile that he returns before he kisses the top of her head as he stands back up, grabbing the file from the floor and swinging the duffle bags over his shoulder. He takes her hand again, giving it a slight squeeze as he looks down at her. He gives her a small smile which she returns along with a hand squeeze of her own.<br/>
</p><p>The elevator dings and the door slides open while John and Celestial exchange small smiles and hand squeezes.<br/>
</p><p>“Well, if it isn't Mr John Wick.” A voice  says when the doors open, causing John to look up and meet the eyes of the speaker. "It's been awhile."<br/>
</p><p>"Yes it has, Y/N." John gives her a small nod in greeting.<br/>
</p><p>Y/N steps out of the elevator, looking John up and down. "You're looking well." She turns her attention to Celestial. "And who is this little angel?" She gives Celestial a friendly smile.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial takes a step closer to John. Blu's tail tries to wag, his butt following along with it. John glances down at Celestial then back at Y/N. "This is my daughter, Celestial. Cel, this is Y/N, a friend of mine." He hesitates slightly before saying the word friend.<br/>
</p><p>"Your daughter? No wonder she looks so much like you. It's nice to meet you sweetheart." Y/N holds out her hand to Celestial who looks at it and then shakes her head, leaning closer to John.<br/>
</p><p>"She's a bit shy." John covers for her, giving Y/N an apologetic smile. He reaches forward, keeping the elevator door from closing.<br/>
</p><p>Y/N straightens, noticing the file and raises an eyebrow at John. "I heard you retired. You're not working again are you?"<br/>
</p><p>"No, just… working through some things is all."<br/>
</p><p>Y/N nods and takes a step back to allow them to enter the elevator. "I see. Well it was nice to see you again, John."<br/>
</p><p>"Likewise, Y/N." John replies, maneuvering Celestial and Blu into the elevator in front of him before he turns to press the floor button.<br/>
</p><p>"It was nice to meet you Celestial." Y/N says to the young girl, giving her another friendly smile. Celestial gives her a small wave in return. The elevator doors begin to close but Y/N reaches her hand out to stop it. "And John, let me know if I can help, alright?" Her eyes are concerned as she studies his face.<br/>
</p><p>John nods, "I'll let you know." He gives her a half hearted smile.<br/>
</p><p>Y/N nods, removing her hand from the door. "Alright." She takes a step back and the elevator doors begin to close again. "I like your dog by the way."<br/>
</p><p>"His name is Blu." Celestial tells her with a small smile.<br/>
</p><p>Y/N beams brightly back at her and gives her a small wave as the elevator doors close. She's kinda proud she got Celestial to talk to her. She turns on her heel and heads deeper into the hotel.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial looks up at her father as the elevator begins its ascent. "She seems nice."<br/>
</p><p>John squeezes her hand a little, a ghost of a smile on his face. "She is nice, Cells. One of the best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John is just glad Celestial can still smile.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what fregola is. I just looked at "fancy menu options" until I found something that made me go, what is that?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, kiddo, pick whichever bed you want.” John says as he holds the door to their room open for Celestial and the dog. Celestial enters the room, Blu happily following along behind her. She glances around the room as she wanders over to the bed farthest from the door. She drops the leash and sits on the edge of the bed looking down at her hands.<br/>
</p><p>John closes the door, turning the lock before he sets the duffle bags on the closest bed and the folder down on the bedside table. He rounds the bed, grabbing the room service menu off the bedside table that sits between the two beds before sitting beside Celestial. “Okay, lets see here. You hungry?” He looks over at her, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
</p><p>Celestial shrugs, the side of her mouth pulling over in a very meh expression. “Not really.”<br/>
</p><p>“You sure?” John asks, raising both eyebrows. “Not even for ice cream?” He leans over and bumps her shoulder with his. She looks up at him and he wags his eyebrows at her.<br/>
</p><p>She starts to smile at his silliness. “But we haven’t had lunch yet?”<br/>
</p><p>John shrugs, returning his gaze to the menu in his hands. “Well it’s been an odd day, so I figure there’s nothing wrong with having ice cream for lunch.” He glances over at her again in time to see her smile grow.<br/>
</p><p>“Okay.” She takes her backpack off and puts it on the bed behind them. She pats the bed and Blu jumps up beside her, laying down. She turns back to John and looks at the menu in his hands. “What are you looking at?”<br/>
</p><p>“Room service menu.” John wraps an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. He presses a kiss to the top of her head as he hands her the menu. “Why don’t you look over it and decide what you want to get for dinner tonight?” He rests his head on the top of hers, eyes scanning over the menu but not really reading anything on it, his mind on other things.<br/>
They sit like that in the quiet hotel room for a little bit, looking over the menu together. Blu shifts around behind John and bumps John’s elbow with his nose, lifting his arm up, demanding attention. John begins to scratch the dog behind the ears. It’s a peaceful moment after the excitement of the morning.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey dad?”<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm?”<br/>
</p><p>“What’s fregola?”<br/>
</p><p>John blinks at the question. “What?”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial points at the word on the menu. “What’s fregola?”<br/>
</p><p>John opens his mouth to answer then hesitates and closes it again, frowning. “You know, I’ve got no idea.”<br/>
</p><p>Celestial snickers at him. "I thought you knew everything, dad."<br/>
</p><p>John chuckles in response, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest. "Definitely not. Omniscience is not one of my superpowers. Sorry kiddo."<br/>
</p><p>Celestial grins up at him. "What do you think your superpowers are then?"<br/>
</p><p>John looks up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression taking over his face. "Well, I don't know. I guess cooking would be one. Being awesome would be another-"<br/>
</p><p>"Being awesome isn't a superpower!" Celestial exclaims, bumping John with her shoulder causing him to lean the other way.<br/>
</p><p>"What do you mean? Being awesome is totally a superpower!" He spreads his arms out in an are you kidding me way, looking at her incredulously.<br/>
</p><p>"No it isn't!" Celestial laughs, jumping up. Blu raises his head watching her, his tail beginning to wag. "Kung fu is a superpower!" She drops into a martial arts combat stance, still holding the menu. "Laser vision is a superpower. Being awesome is totally not a superpower."<br/>
</p><p>"Oh yea?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yea!"<br/>
</p><p>"Then what about this?" He springs forward off the bed and grabs her around the middle, lifting her up and dropping her onto the other bed. He then starts to tickle her, her yell of alarm dissolving into a fit of giggles mixed with pleas for him to "cut it out!" and "knock it off!" and "dad, stop!." Blu is now standing on the other bed, his butt wagging back and forth as his mouth hangs open, showing off his cute puppy grin. John let's Celestial push him over and he falls onto his back with a laugh. She rolls away from him and onto her stomach, brushing the hair out of her eyes.<br/>
John looks at her with a grin that lights up his whole face. She's out of breath and her hair is all over the place. Her jacket is twisted weirdly around her and hanging off a shoulder but she's still giggling with a smile the stretches from ear to ear. His little ray of sunshine is back and he's glad he could make her happy again, proud he can bring back her smile. If he could fill her life full of happy moments like this he would. He'd give anything to do so.<br/>
</p><p>"It still … isn't a … superpower." Celestial manages to get out while catching her breath, looking over at him.<br/>
</p><p>He chuckles, shaking his head and rolling onto his side so he can mess up her hair before pushing himself off the bed. "If you say so kiddo." He pats Blu on the head before leaning down and picking up the menu. He drops it on the bed beside her before he straightens his shirt and fixes his ponytail. "Pick out whatever you want for dinner tonight. I've got to run downstairs and talk to Winston for a bit but I'll be back up as soon as I can with some ice cream. Then we can watch a movie or two. Is that cool?"<br/>
</p><p>Celestial sits up, crossing her legs. "Is Winston another friend of yours?"<br/>
</p><p>John looks down at her and nods, "Yes he is." He makes his way around the bed and picks up the file. "Are you going to be okay up here by yourself?"<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not by myself. Blu is here."<br/>
</p><p>John rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant, Cel."<br/>
</p><p>She grins at him. "Yea, I'll be okay."<br/>
</p><p>"Alright. If you need anything, talk to Charon. Just pick up the phone and press one, okay?" She nods. "Okay, lovebug, I'll be back soon." He leans down and kisses the top of her head, then he messes her hair up again with a grin. "Lock the door behind me."<br/>
</p><p>She sticks her tongue out at him but nods. "Okay, daddy." She follows him to the door, locking it after he leaves. She then wanders back to the beds and face plants into the closest one with a loud "oof." Blu hops over from the other bed and snuffles at her head before he licks her ear. She laughs and rubs at her ear. "Eww, so gross." She sits up and pets the lovable hound, who lays down beside her, and picks the menu back up. "Now let's see. What do we want for dinner?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Connections and Classifications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John takes too long talking to Winston so Celestial goes to find him. Y/N finds out why John is a superhero and where she falls on Celestial's character trope scale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John opens the file as he waits for the elevator. He doesn’t recognize the target. He flips through the papers that are inside before sighing and closing the file. Appears to be just another run-of-the-mill idiot who crossed the wrong person. Hopefully Winston will know more than he does. The elevator doors open and he steps inside, pressing the button for the lobby. John finds himself torn on what he should do. All he wants is to be left alone and to keep his daughter safe. It's a deep seated desire to keep her out of this life at all costs. He’ll do whatever he has to. He’d thought he was out, retired from this world. He did things he’d like to forget in order to get out, to keep Helen safe. Then that boy Iosef woke the sleeping bear by taking Daisy from them, the final gift Helen gave to him and Celestial. And Celestial was devastated when he told her an edited version of what happened. John was just thankful Cel was at a friend's house that weekend. The very thought of what could have happened to her makes his blood boil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator doors open and John steps out, his expression dark and thunderous, echoing the thoughts swirling around in his head. He turns down the hallway away from the main lobby, oblivious of the whispered mutterings behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought he was retired?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Looks pissed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John enters the restaurant, stepping up to the balcony railing and looking around the room, noting the few people sitting at the tables. John finds Winston sitting at his regular booth in the corner and descends the stairs, heading over to Winston. He steps up to the table and clears his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston glances up. “Johnathan. Good to see you in one piece. Care to sit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” John sets the file on the table as he takes a seat across from Winston. “And thank you for the call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston peers over his glasses at John, noting his dark expression. “Didn’t come soon enough I hear. Charon said you had some uninvited houseguest to deal with? How’s your daughter? Was she hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John’s eyes seem to flash and Winston watches as the Baba Yaga bleeds through the cracks. John takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and shakes his head. He clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “No, she’s fine. A bit shaken and I’ll be surprised if she doesn’t suffer from nightmares for the next few days but she’s alright. Turns out she’s a great shot under pressure and at the shooting range.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston raises his eyebrows, his glasses slipping a bit farther down his nose. “She shot someone? Your thirteen year old?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John nods, “Twice. The only one to do so.” He shrugs and looks around the room again. “She warned him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like your little girl has some teeth, John.” Winston says, fixing his glasses and glancing back at the papers in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hums an acknowledgement, still looking around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston glances at him then catches the eye of one of the waitstaff, gesturing at them to bring John a drink. They wait quietly until the server brings John a glass, setting it in front of him and walking away. Winston then sets his papers aside and focuses on John. “Alright, Johnathan. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~                                                          ~ ~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial flips through the TV channels again, for the fourth time in 30 minutes. She sighs and shifts her position on the bed, causing Blu to grumble at her. "Oh hush you big grump." She picks up her phone and checks the time quickly before setting it down. She frowns and picks it up again, rechecking the time. It's been nearly two hours since John went downstairs. "He's been gone for a long time, Blu." The dog watches her with his big eyes as she turns off the tv and climbs off the bed. It was getting a little late and she was starting to get hungry. If she's being honest she's also bored and impatient, which makes her restless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches for the phone but hesitates, biting her lip. What if he's on his way up? Then she'd be bothering Mr. Charon for no reason. Maybe she should just take the elevator down to the desk. That way if she runs into her dad on the way she won't have to bother Mr. Charon. She nods, "I'll be right back Blu. Be good." She says to the dog who tilts his head to the side. She picks her bee up off the bed and sets it in the middle of the table so Blu can't get to it, not that she thinks he'll do anything to it. He's a good boy after all, but the bee is from her mom so she's a bit protective of it. She pats it on the head, "I'll be right back Buzz." </span>
</p>
<p><span>She heads to the door, making sure her key is in her pocket before leaving the room. She makes sure the door shuts behind her before making her way down the hall to the elevator. The doors open just as she reaches the elevator and she steps off to the side as an older Asian</span> <span>gentleman steps out. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>He looks her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Are you lost, dear?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head. "No sir." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. "Alright then. Have a good day, dear." He continues on his way down the hall, knocking at a door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You too sir." Celestial replies as she steps into the elevator. The man waves at her in response as the doors close. Celestial hits the button for the lobby and watches as the numbers count down. The elevator dings and the doors open. She steps out of the elevator and heads towards Charon's desk. There are several people in the lobby now, some sitting in the chairs, others standing around talking to each other. Celestial glances around the room, taking it all in without making eye contact with any of them. She counts eight people in the lobby, the ninth is standing in front of Charon's desk talking to him. Celestial waits patiently for the conversation to end, standing quietly near a wall out of the way of everyone. She studies Charon while she waits, watching as he deals with the client. She notes the way he stands, tall and straight with his shoulders back, and the smooth and charming tone of his voice. Charon finishes the conversation he's having, the person walking away, and Celestial steps up to the side of the desk. "Excuse me, Mr. Charon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns towards her, giving the girl a warm smile. "Ah, Miss. Wick, how can I help you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you seen my dad?" She asks, looking around the room again, taking note of someone coming down the hallway from the elevator towards them. "He's been gone longer than he said he would be. Said he was going to talk to a Mr. Winston?" Her eyebrows furrow a bit as she recalls the name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If he said he was going to talk to Mr. Winston he's probably in the restaurant. If you don't mind waiting for a moment, I can take you there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial nods in agreement and takes a step back as Charon turns back to his computer. Celestial looks over to the side, taking in the person heading towards her. She raises her eyebrows and turns towards them. "Hi Miss Y/N." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Miss Celestial. What are you up to down here?" Y/N smiles at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Celestial can tell she seems genuinely friendly and a bit too cheerful, like she is being cheerful for Celestial's sake. The way a lot of adults do when talking to younger kids. She probably thinks Celestial is eight or something. Most people think she's younger than she is. Celestial just has one of those faces, unfortunately. "I'm looking for my dad. Have you seen him?" Y/N steps up next to Celestial who takes a small step away. Y/N raises an eyebrow at the movement and Celestial shrugs. She's got a bubble, it's called personal space for a reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N chooses not to comment on it. "Yea I have. He's in the restaurant talking to Winston. I was just in there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon looks over at the two. "Well that's one mystery solved. I can take you there in a moment, Miss Wick." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just down the hallway. I can take her, if Miss Wick is okay with that?" Y/N says turning from Charon to Celestial, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial looks up at Y/N and nods, biting the inside of her cheek. She looks back at Charon and gives him a closed lipped smile. "Thank you for your help Mr. Charon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon looks between the two before nodding at Celestial. "Happy to help Miss Wick." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial looks up at Y/N who grins at her and begins to walk back the way she came, Celestial following a step behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they get a bit farther down the hall Celestial steps up beside Y/N. "Are you a spy or a ninja?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N blinks and looks over at Celestial, confusion written on her face. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial continues to look ahead. "Are you a spy or a ninja?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial sighs. "My dad is a superhero. He's big and strong like Mr Incredible. He's fast like Quicksilver and the Flash. He's a master at martial arts like the Iron Fist and Master Izo. And he's super skilled with guns like Deadshot." She makes a finger gun and aims it down the hallway, closing one eye and pretending like she's aiming. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>He is</em>
  </b>
  <span> a superhero." She lets her arm drop back to her side. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>You</em>
  </b>
  <span> are not a superhero." Celestial looks over at Y/N. "So, are you a spy or a ninja?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N nods, sort of understanding what the young girl is asking but not quite sure. She shrugs, "I don't know. What do you think?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial shrugs and looks forward again. "I think Mr Charon is a spy. He's very composed and in control of his surroundings. He seems unflappable. But I don't think you are just a spy or just a ninja. They both fit but don't fit at the same time." Y/N leads Celestial up to the restaurant doors and they pause for a second. Celestial nods, making up her mind and looks up at Y/N. "So I guess you're both. You're a ninja-spy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N laughs, smiling at the girl. "Okay then, I'm a ninja-spy. This is the restaurant. Want me to go get your dad or do you want to go in?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to go in. I want to meet Mr Winston." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Want to see if he is a spy, ninja, or superhero huh?" Y/N grins at the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial shrugs. "There are more categories, but yea." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N chuckles. "Okay." She opens the door and leads Celestial into the restaurant. They pause at the balcony railing and Y/N points out the booth in the corner. Celestial nods and they descend the stairs, heading over to the two men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~                     ~                      ~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John sighs, "I don't know Winston. I didn't recognize the guy. Probably someone's lackey." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston clears his throat and John raises his eyes from the table to look at him. Winston looks pointedly over John's right shoulder, his eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John frowns and turns to look over his shoulder. His frown deepens and he sighs unconsciously, straightening in his seat when he sees Y/N and his daughter walking up to him. He scoots over in the booth to make room and Celestial slides in beside him. "Hey kiddo. I thought I told you to stay in the room." He keeps his voice low so only the people at the table can hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did. You also said you'd be back soon with ice cream." She pokes him in the side and he rolls his eyes but scoots over some more so Y/N can sit too. "Soon is thirty minutes. It's been two hours." Celestial looks up at John, a frown on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John's eyebrows pull together in confusion and he checks his watch. He sighs, "Damn, it has been two hours. Sorry Cel. Guess I wasn't paying attention to the clock." He pinches the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as I get ice cream, all will be forgiven." She looks away from him haughtily, nose in the air. Y/N covers her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile, and Winston watches the exchange with an amused expression, his eyes twinkling. Celestial studies Winston for a moment, taking in his nice clothes, glasses set on top of a small stack of papers on the table, the amusement at her antics. "You must be Mr Winston, correct?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes crinkle at the edges in amusement. "That's right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial holds her hand out to him over the table. Winston shakes it. "Nice to meet you. I assume you know my name already." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Winston's mouth turn up in a smile and he releases Celestial's hand. "I do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." John nudges her with an elbow and she looks over at him. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John frowns at her, unamused. "You're being rude." She wilts a little under his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh it's quite alright, Johnathan. Her plucky attitude is refreshing. People tend to be dark and dreary around here." He smiles at Celestial who does her best to hide her smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John shakes his head. "Did you at least decide what you want to eat?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial nods, "Pizza." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N has a soft smile on her face, exchanging a glance with Winston to see the warm look in his eyes as they both watch the interaction in front of them. Here is one of the most dangerous and deadly men in the world. She's personally seen the damage he can do, the body trails he's capable of leaving behind him. And yet, in this moment, Y/N can clearly see John's heart and soul. It's not dark and twisted like one would expect, but warm and soft and gentle. John would give his little girl the world if she asked, Y/N can see that. And in that moment Y/N's view of John Wick changes. She feels a sudden and fierce protectiveness over John and his daughter. She'll do anything she has too to protect this, protect them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John chuckles, eyebrows raised. "Pizza really? I didn't think that was on the menu." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial shrugs, crossing her arms. "It isn't but it's Friday remember?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston's sharp eyes catch the change in Y/N, her body language shifts just a hair but he catches it. He quietly taps the table with his index finger, the movement enough to catch Y/N's eye but not John's. Y/N's eyes shift back to him and Winston purposefully looks down at his hand and the folder it's resting on tapping it again. He moves his eyes back up to meet Y/N's. She gives the slightest of nods and they both look back at John and his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John runs a hand over his face and nods. "Friday pizza and movie night. I remember. Alright, pizza it is then." Celestial grins up at him. "Will you find it acceptable if we have ice cream after the pizza tonight?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial sighs, "Fine. But only if the pizza is from Mr Joey's place. His is the best." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiles at her. "Deal. I need to run back to the house for some things, if Miss Y/N wouldn't mind hanging out with you until I get back?" John and Celestial both look over to Y/N. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs. "I don't mind at all." She grins at Celestial who grins back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John gives her a half smile. "Thank you. I shouldn't be too long. I'll grab some pizza from Mr Joey on the way back. Happy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As a clam. Don't forget the movies." Celestial reminds him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't." John tells her, his eyes crinkled at the corners, showing his quiet joy at his daughter being her normal self again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N slides out of the booth and Celestial begins to follow her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything I can send up to hold you over until the pizza gets here? Since you missed lunch." Winston inquires, looking from John to Celestial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial looks up at her father, who nods, then back at Winston, suddenly a little shy. "Garlic bread?" Come the hesitant response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston smiles, "Garlic bread it is then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial lights up, grinning at Winston. "Thank you Mr Winston!" She climbs out of the booth and stands beside Y/N. John begins to slide out of the booth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Johnathan, I'll look into the matter we were discussing." Winston taps the file with a finger and John nods in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He stands up. "Have a good evening, Winston." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You as well, Johnathan, Y/N, Miss Celestial." Winston looks at each of them in turn, ending with Celestial and he gives her a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives Winston a wave and a smile. "Goodbye Mr Winston." She turns to follow Y/N out of the restaurant. John gives Winston a final nod before following the other two out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small group is quiet until they pause by the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Be good for Miss Y/N, okay?" John looks down at Celestial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, "I will." She presses the button to call the elevator. "Be careful." She looks back up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will." He turns to Y/N but she holds up a hand before he can say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be fine, John. Don't worry about us. I think Celestial and I will get along just fine, right?" Y/N turns to Celestial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Celestie." Y/N frowns for a moment before Celestial explains. "Call me Celestie. It's shorter than Celestial and sounds a bit less hipster. It also doesn't make me feel like I'm in trouble." She looks up at her dad, his eyebrows are raised in surprise. "I'll be fine with the Ninja-Spy, don't worry." The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Celestial steps inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Ninja-Spy?' John mouths at Y/N. She shrugs and steps into the elevator. John shakes his head and turns away from the elevator, heading to the front doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N looks over at Celestial as the elevator carries them up. "Celestie huh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl shrugs. "Cells or Cellie works too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both go quiet for a moment before Celestial speaks up again. "I'm thirteen by the way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Y/N turns to her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"People think I'm younger than I am all the time. You were acting like I was eight or something. I'm thirteen. Just so you know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N nods. "I see. So you want me to treat you like an adult then?" The corner of her mouth quirks up in a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial lets out a soft laugh. "No. I want to be treated like a person. I don't want to be treated like a little kid, cause I'm not. But I know there are things out there that I don't need to know about because I am still a kid. Just don't treat me like I'm too young to know any better and we'll get along fine. I shot a guy twice today and could have been kidnapped. But just because I can defend myself doesn't mean I want to be that person all the time. Does that make sense?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N nods slowly. "Yea, it does." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator stops and the doors open. Celestial leads the way to her room and unlocks the door, letting Y/N in. Once inside she locks it and greets Blu who is wagging his butt excitedly, his tongue hanging out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N sits on the closest bed and watches the girl. "So… you shot someone today huh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial stands up and shrugs, making her way to the other bed, picking up her bee on the way. "I warned him. I also threw a blanket at him first. He tangled himself up in it then tripped over it." Y/N snorts at that and Celestial grins, sitting on the bed. Celestial makes herself comfortable, laying on her stomach facing the tv before turning it on and flipping through the channels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N mimics the girl after kicking her shoes off. "So, what did you think of Winston? Is he a ninja, spy, or a superhero?" Y/N looks over at the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial grins, looking over at Y/N. "Oh that's easy. None of the above." Y/N raises her eyebrows and Celestial's grin grows. "He's The Godfather." Y/N bursts out in laughter and Celestial joins in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Two Sides, Same Coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John goes home to do some damage control, then returns with the promised pizza and movies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John sighs, leaning back on his knees and looking at the freshly scrubbed floor. He'd gotten nearly all of the blood out of the wood. There is a faint discoloration marking the spot but it's not bad. John figures they can cover it with a rug or something. Maybe he'll replace the boards at some point.<br/>
</p>
<p>John gathers up the cleaning supplies and takes them to the kitchen. He dumps the wet stuff in the sink to be dealt with later and sets the other stuff on the counter. He had already dealt with the stains on the carpet upstairs and decides there's no harm in leaving the stuff alone for a day or so. It can't hurt the carpet anymore than it already is at this point. Might as well let the chemicals work and check on it in a day or two.<br/>
</p>
<p>John washes his hands in the kitchen sink; drying them on the hand towel that's hanging on a cupboard door, before making his way out of the kitchen. He stops at a door in the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and gathers his will. Reaching out, he turns the handle and pulls the door open. With heavy steps he descends the stairs to his workshop. The smell of old books and new bindings greet him as he enters the room. Light illuminates the space around him once he flips the switch. He stands at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, eyes locked on the grave where he buried his past twice before. The concrete block looks identical to the rest of the floor around it. To John's eyes however, it might as well be outlined in the blood of the lives he's taken. The same blood that stains his hands - that he can feel running hot and sticky over them even now.<br/>
</p>
<p>John's breath shutters in his throat as he drags himself out of the pit he had begun to fall into. He gives himself a sharp shake of his head and focuses on what he came down here for. With quick strides he crosses the room and yanks open a cabinet.<br/>
</p><p>~                         ~                         ~<br/>
</p>
<p>John pulls his room key out of his pocket and reaches for the door. He pauses when he hears the faint conversation within.<br/>
</p>
<p>"... placed first in that competition."<br/>
</p>
<p>"That's awesome. Your dad must be a great teacher."<br/>
</p>
<p>"He is. He's the best at everything. Well, except at making pies. Mom was the best at that. It's one of the few things I remember about her."<br/>
</p>
<p>"You must miss her a lot huh?"<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yea, I do… Dad does his best though. It was hard for us both…"<br/>
</p>
<p>"Is that why he's a superhero? He's the best at everything?"<br/>
</p>
<p>Celestial's laugh can be heard through the door and John smiles. "Yea. Pretty much."<br/>
</p>
<p>John swipes the key and pushes the door open. "Alright ladies, pizza and movies have arrived."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Of Souls and Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John and Y/N reconnect, and Y/N makes a vow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone is interested in knowing Y/N's backstory let me know. I'd love to talk about her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John steps out of the room into the hall, leaving the door open a crack. He turns to Y/N, slipping his hands into his jeans pockets. “Thank you for keeping her company. I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Y/N shrugs, a gentle smile on her face. “It’s no problem, John. She’s a great kid. Looks up to you a lot.” 
</p><p>John rubs the back of his neck. “Yea, I know she does.” 
</p><p>“She’s pretty resilient too. And sharp. Why does she categorize people?” Y/N poses the question, shifting her weight onto one side. 
</p><p>He shrugs, putting his hand back into his pocket. “I’m not really sure. It’s just something she started doing after…” He looks away from Y/N. He leans against the wall, crossing his arms. “I think it’s a coping mechanism. A way for her to have a bit more control of what’s going on around her.” 
</p><p>Y/N nods, feeling like she should say something comforting but not quite sure what. Y/N hadn’t known Helen very well. She had met the woman once or twice - knew how much John had cared for her. John had talked about Helen quite a bit so Y/N felt like she had a good idea of who Helen was. She could see the heartache in John’s eyes and had noticed the way Celestial’s body language always changed when her mother was mentioned - the way her eyes seemed to fall on her stuffed bee every time. It had been a few years but they were both still hurting. And Y/N understood that, knows what it’s like to lose a loved one. Y/N lightly rests a hand on John’s arm, causing him to look at her. She does her best to let her eyes and expression speak for her. Her eyebrows come together a bit and she pulls the corner of her mouth to the side in a mimic of a smile. 
</p><p>He studies her eyes for a moment, expecting to see sympathy and pity but he doesn’t. He sees sadness and compassion and understanding in her eyes but no pity. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat. 
</p><p>Y/N reaches out with her other hand and slides it over the top of his shoulder, bringing him close and wrapping him up in a hug. John wraps his arms around her, returning the hug. They stand there together in the almost too quiet hotel, lost souls taking what comfort they can in a cruel world. It has been a long time since the two of them felt like they could call the other a friend but they both remember a time when they did. With that one gesture the cobwebs are swept away and the dust is cleared out. They don’t have to start all over but they both know they can’t pick up where they left off. They land somewhere in the middle of the two points. It’s a comfortable place for both of them. 
</p><p>They pull apart, Y/N taking a step back and John leans against the wall again. He slides his hands in his pockets again. “So what did she say about Winston?” 
</p><p>Y/N grins and shakes her head. “Well first she said Charon is a Spy.” John nods, he had expected that one. “And I asked her if Winston fell into any of the categories she had told me about and she said no. She says Winston is The Godfather.” 
</p><p>John chuckles, a smile finding its way onto his face. “Of course she did. I shouldn’t be surprised.” 
</p><p>“She’s a sharp one. Doesn’t miss a thing, does she?” 
</p><p>“Not very often.” John eyes soften at the thought of his daughter. “She’s pretty observant. Likes to people watch.” 
</p><p>Y/N nods. “I know another Wick who likes to do that.” She grins at him. 
</p><p>John shakes his head, “Yea, I know.” 
</p><p>Y/N gives him a grin then takes a breath. “Thanks for letting me stay for pizza and movies.” 
</p><p>“You’re welcome. Celestial likes you. She probably would have talked my ear off until I invited you.” 
</p><p>Y/N laughs quietly. “I like her too. She’s…. Refreshing and different. You’ve got a great kid, John.” 
</p><p>He nods. “I know.” 
</p><p>“I’ll see you later. Let me know if you need me to hang out again. Or walk the dog. I like him too.” Y/N grins. 
</p><p>John chuckles. “I will. Goodnight, Y/N.” 
</p><p>“Goodnight, John.” Y/N heads down the hallway. She hears the door close quietly behind her before she presses the elevator call button. She takes the elevator down a few floors before getting off and heading to her room. She closes the door behind her and heads over to the table in the corner. She pulls up a chair and begins looking through the files that were not there a few hours ago. 
</p><p>“Say what you want about Winston, but he does good work.” She mumbles to herself. She spends a few hours reading through the papers and studying what Winston had managed to dig up about the little problem John found himself in. 
</p><p>Y/N leans back and stretches. She scans over the papers, turning over all the information in her head. One thought solidifies from the tangle. No one is going to hurt John or Celestial, Y/N wont allow it. That fierce protectiveness is back, stronger than ever. Y/N stands to get ready for sleep. 
</p><p>No one fucks with the Wick family, not while Y/N Knight is around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Superhero Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John, Y/N, and Celestial go to the comic book store and John has to make a choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the longer chapters so far. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John found the file waiting for him when he took Blu out for a walk in the morning. Charon silently hands the folder to him as John passes and he takes it after a moment of hesitation. John nods his head in thanks, to which Charon returns in kind, then leads Blu towards the elevators. Once the doors close John leans against the wall and rubs his forehead. He knows what he has to do, that doesn’t mean he likes it. But what else can he do? Celestial is his priority, her safety the one thing he won’t budge on. But there is the thought nagging at him in the back of his head saying if he does this, if he takes this job, there will be others. Other people willing to threaten a child, his child, to get what they want and John will have no choice but to comply.</p>
<p>He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Should have moved us. Found a little town in the middle of nowhere and disappeared.” He looks down at Blu sitting beside him, Blu’s tongue hanging out as the dog grins up at him. John sighs. “That would have made Cel miserable. Losing her mom and then having to move.” John shakes his head and Blu tilts his to the side. “Couldn’t do that to her then, doubt I can do it now.” The elevator dings and John pushes himself away from the wall before the door opens. He leads Blu down the hall and back into their room. 
</p><p>A door farther down the hall opens as John closes his. He unclips Blu from the leash and locks the door before continuing into the room. “You awake yet, kiddo?”  
</p><p>Celestial moves the covers down revealing her face and glares at him. “No.” She pulls the blanket back up, covering her head. 
</p><p>John chuckles at the grumpy girl. It’s not that Cel isn’t a morning person, she just doesn’t like other people waking her up. That’s what irritates her. John sets the leash and file on the table and picks up the tv remote. He makes himself comfortable leaning against the headboard of his bed before turning on the tv, turning the volume down low, and beginning to channel surf. Celestie will be up soon enough. He’ll just leave her alone until then.  
</p><p>~ 
</p><p>A little less than an hour later Celestial throws the blanket off of herself, completely covering Blu who had laid down beside her. John watches with amusement as she wanders into the bathroom and shuts the door. He turns his attention to Blu who had managed to wiggle his way up the bed enough to stick his head out of the blanket. He looks over to John, a betrayed look on his face. John chuckles and pats the bed beside him. Blu wiggles his way out of the blankets and off the bed. He then jumps up beside John and settles down again. John scratches the dog behind the ears. 
</p><p>The bathroom door opens and Celestial treks over to her suitcase and digs around in it before heading back to the bathroom, a bundle of clothes in her arms. The door shuts behind her. John turns his attention back to the tv. A short time later the bathroom opens again and Celestial, fully dressed and hair combed through, wanders back over to her bed, dropping her pjs into her suitcase on the way. She flops down on her bed. 
</p><p>"You awake now?" John asks with a grin. 
</p><p>"I guess." She sits up and turns to him. “Why?” 
</p><p>“Breakfast.” 
</p><p>“Oh. Right. That’s a thing.” She flops back onto the bed. 
</p><p>John chuckles. “Come on kiddo. Let’s go downstairs and get some food.” John switches the tv off and pats Blu on the head before getting off the bed. 
</p><p>Celestial sighs and sits up. “Hey dad?’ 
</p><p>“Yea?” John turns to face her. 
</p><p>“Can we go to the comic store today? Since we didn’t get to go yesterday?” The question is quiet and a bit shy. 
</p><p>John’s shoulders tense at the question, not liking the idea of Celestial leaving the hotel. But he can’t keep her locked up here forever. Maybe Y/N could join them. He’d feel better having a friend there to help if needed. He shrugs. “Sure. I don’t see why not.” 
</p><p>Celestial’s face lights up, a grin spreading across it. She jumps to her feet. “Awesome!” She grabs her jacket from her suitcase and puts it on. “Can the Ninja-Spy come with us?” 
</p><p>John frowns. “Who’s Ninja-Spy again?” 
</p><p>Celestial rolls her eyes. “Miss Y/N.” She answers in the ‘I can’t believe you don’t know that’ tone. 
</p><p>John shakes his head with a grin. The kid read his mind. “Yea, she can come if she wants. I’ll text her at breakfast.” 
</p><p>Cel raises her eyebrows and grins. “Ooo you already have her number?” She makes her way to the door, glancing at the folder on the table as she passes. 
</p><p>John frowns at her. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” 
</p><p>She shrugs, “The fact that you already have her number? Nothing. The way you got a bit defensive when I said you had her number already? Everything.” She grins and pulls open the door. 
</p><p>John follows her out, shutting the door behind him. “And what does ‘Everything’ mean?” He glares at his little girl, causing her to giggle. 
</p><p>“Just that you like her is all.” She answers with a mischievous look in her eyes. 
</p><p>John scofts, following Celestial down the hall to the elevator. “I do not.” He says indignantly. 
</p><p>Cel giggles and turns to him as they get up to the elevator. “You totally do!” 
</p><p>John opens his mouth to reply but the elevator dings first. John grabs Celestial by her wrist and pulls her behind him. Neither of them had called the elevator yet. 
</p><p>The elevator doors open and the elderly doctor steps out. He looks up at John, who relaxes a bit. “Mr. Wick.” He nods at John and then moves past, glancing at Celestial as he does. “Not the safest place for a kid. Better than others I suppose.” 
</p><p>“I’m working on it.” John watches the man continue down the hell. 
</p><p>He waves over his shoulder. “I’m sure you are. Good day.” 
</p><p>John leads Celestial into the elevator before the door closes. He presses the button and they begin to descend. 
</p><p>Celestial looks up at John. “Who is that guy?” 
</p><p>“He’s the hotel doctor.” 
</p><p>“Ah. Okay.” They both fall quiet as they wait for the elevator to reach the first floor. “Don’t forget to text Miss Y/N.” The elevator dings and the doors slide open. 
</p><p>“I won't.” 
</p><p>~ 
</p><p>A light knock sounds at the door and John glances through the peephole before opening it to reveal Y/N. 
</p><p>“Mr. Wick.” She grins before stepping inside. 
</p><p>“Miss Knight.” John replies, beginning to shut the door. 
</p><p>“Wait. Your last name is Knight? With an N or with a K?” Celestial asks as she gets up from the bed and grabs her backpack. 
</p><p>“With a K. Why?” Y/N asks her. 
</p><p>Cel shrugs, a grin giving away her amusement. “No reason. Just curious.” John glares at the little girl, trying to figure out what joke she’s telling herself. “Come on! Let’s go! We’ve got comics to look at!” Cel grabs Y/N’s hand and leads her out the door. John chuckles and follows behind with Blu in tow. 
</p><p>“Comics huh? Is that where we are going?” Y/N laughs at how enthusiastic Celestial is as she drags her down the hall. 
</p><p>Cel stops at the elevator and pushes the button. “He didn’t tell you?” She frowns at her dad. 
</p><p>“Nope. Just asked if I wanted to hang out with you again. And I obviously said yes.” Y/N grins at Celestial. 
</p><p>“Well yea, of course you did. I’m a cool kid and besides you lihehadjfhdf.” John covers Celestial’s mouth, and most of her face, with his hand. 
</p><p>“Hush you little trouble maker.” He leans down and whispers something into Celestial’s ear that Y/N wasn’t able to catch. John removes his hand and Celestial crosses her arms. 
</p><p>“Fine. I’ll be good.” 
</p><p>Y/N frowns, glancing between the two. “What was that about?” She asks John. 
</p><p>John shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." 
</p><p>Y/N shrugs, "Alright." 
</p><p>~ 
</p><p>The comic store Celestial adores so much is tucked away down a side street in New York. It has a small sign that reads ‘Comics, Collections, and Gadgets, Oh My’ hanging over the door and posters of various superheroes and comic book characters covering parts of the windows. The door and window frames painted a nice royal blue. John had hardly put the car in park before Celestial was bouncing out of the car. 
</p><p>“Come on! Let’s go!” 
</p><p>“Celestial, wait.” John’s short command causes her to calm down a bit. She waits beside the car, bouncing in place. John climbs out of the car and scans the street, his eyes hard and calculating. 
</p><p>“John, take a breath. It’s a comic store. The only bad guys present are in the comics.” Y/N shuts the door and rounds the car. She pats John on the arm as she passes him. “If you really feel the need to, I’ll wait out here with Cel while you go scan the store.” She holds out her hand to Celestial, who takes it and leans around Y/N to look at her dad. 
</p><p>John shoots Y/N a glare which she chuckles at before stepping up to the door and pulling it open. He disappears inside. 
</p><p>“He’s really paranoid isn’t he?” Cel asks, looking up at Y/N. 
</p><p>Y/N squeezes Cel’s hand and nods. “Yea he is. He’s just trying to keep you safe.” 
</p><p>Celestial sighs. “I know.” 
</p><p>John opens the door, holding it for the girls as they walk in. 
</p><p>“Go on Cel, I’ll catch up. I want to talk to your dad for a moment.” Y/N tells the girl, indicating for her to go on in. 
</p><p>“Okay. I’ll go find a good one for you!” Cel smiles and heads into the shop. “Hi Mr. Midoria! Got anything new in recently?” 
</p><p>Y/N steps up beside John and takes his arm. “Step outside for a second.” 
</p><p>“But-” 
</p><p>“John, just for a second.” Y/N pulls on his arm. 
</p><p>He sighs and steps outside, letting the door shut. “What Y/N?” 
</p><p>She frowns. “Think you can tone down the paranoia a bit? You might not realize it but you’re scaring your daughter.” 
</p><p>John’s eyebrows raise in surprise and he looks over his shoulder, watching Celestial through the window. “I hadn’t realized. I wasn’t meaning-” 
</p><p>“I know you didn’t mean to but you are, so maybe tone it down a bit. It’s a comic store, not Central Park. And she’s got two top notch hitmen watching out for her.” John turns away from Celestial to look at Y/N. “What?” Y/N asks, noting John’s surprised expression. She snorts. “I’m invested now, John. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon. Better get used to it.” She pats his chest before moving past him and into the store. 
</p><p>John chuckles. “Wouldn’t dream of it Y/Nn.” John scans the street again and hesitates, his eyes narrowing at a black car parallel parking a little ways down the street. The same one he saw following them as they traveled to the comic store. He thought he’d lost them. Guess not. He glares at the car and the people inside before yanking the door open, the sound of Celestial babbling about a comic series to Y/N greeting his ears. He steps inside and nods at the older man behind the desk. 
</p><p>A guy in his early twenties, with spiked hair dyed a dark green and clearly related to the man behind the desk, enters from the back room. “Here you are, Cel. The newest Spiderman comic. Got them in yesterday.” He steps but to the girls and hands Celestial a comic wrapped in plastic. “And the newest Hawkeye comic. This came in last week. Been saving a copy in the back with your name on it.” He hands her another plastic wrapped comic, this one with a sticky note with ‘Reserved for Celestie’ written on it. 
</p><p>Celestial beams up at the young man. “Thanks so much Mr. Midoria!” 
</p><p>Midoria chuckles. “You’re welcome Cel.” He holds his fist out and she bumps it with her own before he slips past them and makes his way back to the counter. He nods at John who’s remaining close to the door. “Hey Mr. Wick.” 
</p><p>John nods back. “Midoria.” He glances out the window to see the car is still there. The man in the driver seat waves at him. John’s death glare intensifies. “Y/N, I’ll be right back. Stay here with Celestial.” 
</p><p>“Okay?” Y/N hardly gets the word out before the door shut behind John. Y/N exchanges looks with Celestial. 
</p><p>“Is my dad okay?” 
</p><p>“No idea. He’s weird like that.” 
</p><p>John approaches the car with quick feet, a hand reaching behind his back for the gun in his waistband. As he gets closer to the car the back window rolls down revealing the redheaded man from the day before. John scowls. “What do you want?” 
</p><p>“Just to remind you that you have a decision to make, Mr. Wick.” The man shrugs. “That’s all.” 
</p><p>“And if I told you my answer is no?” John practically growls, his voice low and dark. He stops a few steps away from the car, hand on the gun’s grip.
</p><p>“Then I would politely ask you to reconsider. We don’t want anyone to do anything rash now would we? Not with your daughter so close.” 
</p><p>John clenches his teeth, his grip tight on the gun. He stands there for a moment, glaring at the man, and then he deflates, his shoulders slumping. “If I take the job, you’ll leave my family alone.” 
</p><p>“Completely and totally.” 
</p><p>John slowly releases the gun. “Then I’ll do it. I’ll take the damn job.” 
</p><p>The redheaded man smiles. “That’s good to hear. You have one week, Mr. Wick. Happy hunting.” The window rolls up and the car drives away down the street and turns a corner at the end, leaving John alone in the middle of the road, defeated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secret Plan C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John and Y/N are hiding something, but that's okay. Celestial is too. After all, the Queen is the most powerful piece in the game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if the image doesn't look right.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John is quiet on the way back from the comic store. It’s a different quiet than John’s usual quiet and Celestial notices. She doesn’t say anything, deciding to be quiet herself and flip through one of her new comic books. It’s a type of quiet that tells Celestial that her dad is thinking about something important, very important, and he doesn’t want to be interrupted. Apparently Ninja-Spy doesn’t know the difference between John’s normal quiet and his thinking quiet though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Y/N speaks up looking over at John. “Do you two want to get something to eat back at the hotel or order out?” She glances back at Celestial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial gives her a wide eyed look and shakes her head slightly before looking back at her comic. “I’m not really hungry right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N frowns and turns back around. “Okay then. Maybe later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fall back into silence and it continues until they get back to the Continental. John puts the car in park in front of the steps and they all climb out. John hands the keys to the valet and they all head inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial bounds up to the desk and smiles brightly at Charon. “Hi Mr Charon. Was Blu well behaved?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon nods, a small smile on his face. “He was a perfect guest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” She rounds the front desk and Charon hands her Blu’s leash. “Thank you for watching him Mr. Charon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite welcome Miss Wick. I had one of the staff take him for a walk a little while ago as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial gives Charon another smile. “Thank you. I’m sure he enjoyed it.” She looks down at Blu who’s happily laying on the floor behind the desk. “Come on Blu.” He climbs to his feet, tail wagging, and follows Celestial to the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John nods at Charon and places a coin on the desk. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon holds up a hand. “You’re quite welcome, and he makes good company. I don’t mind watching him when you need as long as you two are staying here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John picks the coin back up and nods. “Alright. Thank you.” John catches up to Y/N and Celestial at the elevator. As the door slides open Celestial steps behind Y/N. Two people step off the elevator and hardly give Y/N a glance. One of them makes eye contact with John and immediately looks away. Celestial circles Y/N and steps into the elevator with Blu. He sits at her feet without being asked. John and Y/N follow in behind. The group is quiet on their way back to John and Celestial’s room. John unlocks the door and lets the girls enter before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial unclips Blu from the leash and wanders over to her bed, setting her bag down beside it and flops down on top of the covers. She pulls out her comics and starts flipping through them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John takes Y/N by the elbow before she can get too far into the room. She gives him a questioning look and he holds up a hand, asking her to wait a moment. “Hey kiddo, Y/N and I are going to talk with Winston for a bit. Will you be okay up here by yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial turns the page of her comic. “Yep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. We can get lunch when we get back. Sound good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes don’t leave the pages. “Sounds good to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John nods and places a hand on the small of Y/N’s back, gently pushing her to the door. “We’ll be back soon. Lock the door behind us alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John and Y/N pause outside the room until John hears the lock click. He then turns to Y/N. Her arms are crossed and an eyebrow raised. “I need to talk to you. Mind if we use your room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N sighs and uncrosses her arms. “Sure. It’s two floors down.” She leads the way to the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestial leaves her ear pressed to the door until she hears the faint sound of the elevator doors closing. She straightens and looks over at Blu. “Blu, come.” He stands and trots over to her, tail wagging. She scratches him behind the ears for a moment before stepping back. “Blu, sit.” She points at the floor next to the door and he sits in the indicated spot. “Good boy. Guard the door, Blu. Let me know if you hear dad.” She turns and heads back to her bed. She pulls a notebook out of her bag and digs around until she finds her pencil. She flips to a blank page in her note book and then takes a few quick steps to the table. Setting her notebook down she takes note of the way the folder is laying on the table. She’s got to put everything back in the same place or her dad will notice. With a glance over her shoulder at Blu she pulls the folder to her and flips it open. Celestial begins to sort through the information, her quick reading speed coming in handy. She picks up her pencil and begins to take notes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. Plan J</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John asks Y/N for a favor. She is reluctant but agrees. Who wouldn't? The King is the most important piece in the game, after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N opens the door to her room and lets John enter first. He glances around the room as she pulls the door closed and locks it. He notes the multiple closed files on the desk and raises an eyebrow, turning to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you working a job?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When am I not John?” She shrugs and sets her purse down on the table, gathering the files into a neat stack and then placing her purse on top of them. She turns to face him, leaning against the desk and crossing her arms. “So what’s going on? Why the sneaking around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John sits on the edge of the bed, clasping his hands in front of him. “How urgent is the job?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs. “Not super urgent. I have some time. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John sighs, eyes on the ground. “I need a favor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s lips quirk up in a teasing grin. “The great John Wick asking little ol’ me for a favor? What is the world coming to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives her a look and her grin slips away. She sits in the desk chair, facing him. “This is important, Y/N. I can’t ask anyone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’m listening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John straightens his spine, placing his hands on his knees. “I need you to take care of Celestial for a few days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N frowns. “Alright. But why? Where are you going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a job I have to do.” He sounds resigned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s frown deepens. “John, you’re retired. You can’t. You already had that whole spat with Yusef and his group. You take a job now you won’t be left alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why? Why would you do this? Why get back in the game? Especially when you have Celestial to think about?” Her voice rises with each question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have Celestial to think about.” His voice is hard and eyes dark. His expression has become stormy. She can see the Baba Yaga lying just beneath the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N sits there quietly for a few moments, giving John a chance to breathe as she studies him. She leans against the arm of the desk chair, one hand resting on top of the other, and crosses her ankles. She gets control of her facial expressions and becomes businesslike. “So, you’re going to fold and take the job because some rando is threatening your daughter, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John leans back, chin tilting up. “How do you know about that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs, not the least bit ashamed. “Winston told me. Thought I could help. And I can if you let me. Let me do my job, John. Give me three days and I can find out who would have the audacity to threaten you and we can take them out together. Send the message the Wick family is not to be threatened.” She locks eyes with John, gaze steady. “Let me help you. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John raises an eyebrow. “That’s not a word I hear you say very often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N shrugs again. “I care about you John. You know that. And I like your daughter. She’s a cool kid. Let me help you keep her safe.” She’s pleading at this point and they both know it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a breath and shakes his head. “You are helping me. By watching Celestial and keeping her safe. I need to do this by myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N, please. Just do this one thing for me.” He reaches across the space and takes her hand in his. “Please. Watch over my daughter for me and keep her safe until I get back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenches her jaw before letting out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll keep an eye on Celestial until you get back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand. “Thank you.” He releases her hand and stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She follows him with her eyes. “When are you leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the band out of his hair, releasing it to fall around his shoulders. “In the morning.” He begins to comb his fingers through his hair, pulling it back and gathering it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s your plan?” She crosses her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John ties his hair back with a band. “What I do best. Complete the contract.” He turns towards the door. He unlocks it and pauses. “Thank you.” He pulls the door open and closes it behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N shakes her head. "That man is going to get himself hurt." With quick steps she makes her way over to the door and locks it. She then returns to the desk and pulls the files out from under her purse. She flips them open. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Plan K - Revisions Pending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N has to make some changes to her plan, and Celestial might have a few ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is so short. We are about to get into the thick of it though. Drama is coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Y/N’s phone chimes on the table beside her. She glances at it and sees the screen lit up with an unknown number, which isn’t uncommon. Y/N picks up her phone and unlocks it, pulling up the text message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Hey. Ninja-Spy.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N grins and replies. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey Cells. How’d you get this number?</em>
  </strong>
  <span> She holds the phone in her hand, elbow propped up on the table, waiting for a response. She doesn’t have to wait long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Took it from my dad’s phone when we were in the car.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s grin grows. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>Really?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Yea. He always sets in on the arm rest. It falls off sometimes and he’s used to me picking it up and putting it back so he didn’t notice I took it. I thought you did though.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N shakes her head and leans back into her chair. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>Nope. Didn’t notice at all. You’re pretty good. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><span class="u"><em><span>Thanks, I try.</span></em></span> <span>There’s a small pause, then another message comes through. </span><span class="u"><em><span>I need to talk to you.</span></em></span></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Talk away. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">No. I mean in person. Without my dad.</span> </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N frowns. Her phone chimes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>It’s important.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> Another pause. </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>It’s about my dad. The job he has to do?</span>
    </em>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s eyebrows raise in surprise. She taps at the screen. </span>
  <strong><em>What about it?</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I have an idea.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>